Stuck in a Storm
by Rose Tiger
Summary: Based on one of the episodes from "Tyler Perry's House of Payne." Check it out and no flames.


**Stuck in a Storm**

**By Rose Tiger**

Hey! Rose Tiger is back! I know I haven't been giving you some new stories, but I have been busy school. It wasn't easy, but I finally got the time to work on this one. I remembered an episode from "Tyler Perry's House of Payne" that gave me this story. Please enjoy my story. Naruto and his friends are sixteen and in high school in this story. I don't own Naruto and my grammar may be bad so keep a sharp look out. On with the story!

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Music**

_**Walkie Talkie/Phone**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naruto groaned sleepily: Stupid clock.

He turned the alarm clock off then he stretched his arms and yawned.

Tsunade calling from downstairs: Naruto! Get ready for breakfast!

Naruto calling back: Okay, grandma!

Naruto is sixteen years old and in the 10th grade who lives with his grandmother, Tsunade. Actually, she's not his real grandmother. She was a close friend of his parents who passed away when he was five years old. Tsunade loved Naruto like he was her own, so she didn't mind having him call her grandma. She's also married to Jiraiya who Naruto didn't consider a grandfather. He always thought that Jiraiya was a pervert because he writes lewd (perverted) books called "Make-Out Paradise", which is very popular to very horny guys. After Naruto woke up, he washed up, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

Naruto sitting at the dinning table: Good morning.

Tsunade giving Naruto his plate of eggs and bacon: Good morning, Naruto. How did you sleep?

Naruto started eating: Okay, I guess.

Jiraiya entering the kitchen: Good morning, my beloved wife. (Puts arms around Tsunade and kisses her)

_Naruto, at this point, covered his eyes:_ _Swell. Just what I need in the morning. Seeing old people smooching. Yuck._

Jiraiya ruffling Naruto's hair: Good morning, sport.

Naruto: Hey, old pervert.

Jiraiya: Hey! What did I tell you about calling me that?

Naruto: Well, you write those nasty books that got every guy in town hyped. Trust me, I know.

Jiraiya sitting at the table next to Naruto: Naruto, you know that no one under age eighteen suppose to read those books.

Naruto: Do you think I'm stupid? I know that.

Jiraiya: Then how do you know what's in the story?

Naruto: Remember, Kakashi? One of grandma's employees?

Jiraiya: Yes?

Naruto: Every time I visit the office, I see him read those books and mumbled some of the lines that got me sick. Just remembering what he said makes my skin crawl.

Jiraiya eating his breakfast: Oh, but it's the natural part of life. You being born, go through childhood, then teen life, college, find a girlfriend, get married, (giggles) and then you have-

CLANG!

Tsunade just whacked Jiraiya with a skillet.

Tsunade: He doesn't need to know that part. However, it would be wonderful for Naruto to have a girlfriend. (Clasp her hands together with stars in her eyes) Imagine little Naruto grow into a handsome young man and find the girls of his dreams then sees her walk down the aisle, then off to their honeymoon, then I will have little Narutos calling me "Great-grandma!"

Naruto and Jiraiya sweat dropped.

Jiraiya: O…kay…Naruto, shouldn't you be getting ready for school? You will be late if you don't hurry up.

Tsunade being normal again: They should cancel school.

Jiraiya: What do you mean?

Tsunade: I just checked the news and they said there is going to be a terrible thunderstorm today. Most of the schools in town are closed already.

Naruto liking what he's hearing: Well, since there is going to be storm, (getting up and try to get away) I'll go back to bed.

Jiraiya grabbed his collar: Oh, no you don't. You're going to school. Besides, (looking out the window) it's not that bad now. And don't you have tutoring after school with that cute girl with pearly eyes?

Naruto: You mean Hinata? Yeah, I got tutoring with her. My math needs work.

Jiraiya: Just wondering. Where did you meet this girl?

Naruto: You should know. She's my classmate, she's really smart, and she's part of the cheerleading squad. She's also a cousin of one of my friends that I hang out with. Speaking of which, the guys and I suppose to meet the guys for our weekly Candy Betting Games.

Tsunade: Well, you won't go candy betting unless you get your tutoring done. Understand?

Naruto downcast: Yeah.

Tsunade giving Naruto his lunch: Here you go. Have fun in school.

Naruto: Like school is ever fun.

Jiraiya: Come on, kid. I'll drive you.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the classroom.

Kiba: I can't believe that school is still open even though they knew there's a storm coming.

Shikamaru: Complaining won't get you anywhere, Kiba.

Sasuke: You're the one to talk. You complain all of the time.

Kiba: Excuse me for interrupting, but I'm stuck in a place I don't want to be because somebody wasn't smart enough to close it knowing a big storm coming. Chances are I might get stranded here and Akamaru will all alone, scared, and hungry.

Shino: Drama king.

Choji: Calm down. Besides, being here is not all that bad.

Kiba: How so?

Choji pointing to his right: Check it out. Cheerleaders at 2 o'clock.

Four pretty cheerleaders named Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten came in the room with their cheer uniforms on. There uniforms are short sleeved shirts and skirts with pleats going all around them. The uniforms are colored blue with red and white lining and red glitter that said "Foxes" on their shirts. Their pompoms are red, white and blue. After seeing cute cheerleaders giggling and talking to each other, Kiba smiled.

Kiba: You know what? Being stuck here wouldn't be so bad after all. What can be better than having cute girls here?

Sasuke: Hey, back off, man. Sakura is mine.

Neji: Don't you even think about flirting with Tenten.

The girls saw the boys, and then went to them.

Ino: Hey guys.

Boys flirty: Hi girls.

The girls giggled.

Sakura: So guys after the game today, are you guys still up for Candy Betting Games?

(Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee are on the basketball team)

Lee snapped his fingers: Oh, thanks for reminding me, Sakura. I'm up for it.

Kiba: Me, too.

Sasuke: You know I'm there.

Choji: We all are.

Naruto sad: Except me.

Tenten: What? Why?

Hinata: I have to tutor him today after the game.

Naruto: Grandma also said I can't join you guys until my tutoring is done. Since there's possibly a storm coming, I might not join you.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata hugged Naruto: Aww. Poor Naruto.

Although Naruto was enjoying the attention, he couldn't help but sense an angry aura close to him. It was Sasuke, Neji, and Choji, and they were not happy.

Choji mad: Naruto, are you trying to tick us off?

Naruto sweating bullets and waving his arms around showing he mean no harm: N-no. Of c-course not.

Sasuke: Good. Because if you try anything with our girls, your mince meat!

Naruto hiding under his desk: Y-yes sir.

Teacher enters room: Alright class, settle down! Let's get this started.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The day went by fast. Now the Konoha Foxes are facing the Otogakure Snakes (I bet you know who they are. If guessed right, treat yourself to nice big glass of milkshake, any flavor you want) in a big basketball game. Right now, the game is tied and one of coaches just called time out. That was the cheerleaders' cue to perform.

Cheerleaders with their pompoms: Let's go! Foxes go! Foxes! Foxes! Foxes! Go! F! O! X-E-S! Foxes! Foxes! Foxes! Go!

Crowd with cheerleaders: F! O! X-E-S! Foxes! Foxes! Foxes! Go! F! O! X-E-S! Foxes! Foxes! Foxes! Go!

Everyone cheered after the cheerleaders' stupendous performance. The got the Foxes even more hyped about winning the game. Now the game is back on with only less than 10 seconds on the clock.

Sasuke passing the ball to Neji: Neji! Go!

Neji caught the ball, but he found out he was outnumbered. Seeing Lee, he passed it to Lee.

Neji: Lee! Hurry!

Lee caught the ball and started to head for the basket, only to be chased by the Snakes' team captain. (If you can guess who the captain is, treat yourself to some cookies with your milkshake.) With only 5 seconds left on the clock, Lee had no choice but to make the three-point-shot. When he threw the ball, everyone was at the edge of their seats. The ball made it to the basket, but it hit the top of the rim and about to bounce off.

Everyone gasped.

Lee: Oh no!

Thinking fast, Naruto, who was close to the basket, jump up and pushed the ball in the basket (Ally-oop shot). Then the buzzer went of signaling that the game is over and the Foxes won the game. Everyone jumped up cheering there heads off. The teammates ran to Naruto and group hugged him.

Kiba: Alright, Naruto!

Lee: What a youthful act on saving the game!

Neji: Excellent job!

Sasuke: You rock, man!

The teammates hoisted Naruto on their shoulders and cheered at him.

Ino shaking her pompoms: Hurray for Naruto!

Hinata shaking her pompoms: You're best, Naruto!

Everyone kept on cheering until the 12 friends went outside.

Kiba: Whoo! I still can't get over what happened back there!

Naruto: I only did that because I had a feeling something like that was going o happen.

Lee: I knew I wasn't going to make it, but I'm glad you did what you did.

Tenten: Yeah. That was a smart move, Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks guys.

Hinata: Now, are you ready for your tutoring?

Naruto: Hinata, you just stole me from my happy place.

Sasuke chuckled: Don't worry, Naruto. We're going to Kiba's house to pick up Akamaru. We'll see you when your homework's done. We have our walkie talkies on so you can catch us.

Naruto: Thanks guys. See you later!

After the friends said their goodbyes, Naruto and Hinata were off to Naruto's house while the others went to Kiba's house to pick up his dog. What they didn't know, that big dark clouds are starting to build up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto and Hinata were in the living room eating snacks and doing their homework.

Hinata: Since X 46, you subtract both sides by 4. Then you will get your answer. Since 6-42, that means X2. Do you understand now?

Naruto: Umm…

Hinata frustrated: Oh, Naruto!

Naruto laughed: I'm just kidding, Hinata. I know now.

Hinata putting her books away: You just love to goof off, don't you Mr. Funny Man?

Naruto putting his books away: Yeah, I do. Anyway, now that our homework is done, (heading to the door) we can meet the others for our Candy Betting Games.

As soon as he opened the door…

BOOOM!!!!

…the terrible storm that had everyone on edge started. It rained, it lightning, it thundered, it rumbled! And poor Naruto started to grumble.

Hinata: What happened?

Naruto: It started raining.

Another thunder and lightning crashed causing the electricity to go out.

Hinata shrieked: Oh no! What happened to the lights?!

Naruto: Now don't panic. Don't panic. I got my flashlight right here.

Naruto turned on his flashlight holding Hinata's hand, which caused her to blush.

Naruto: Stay close to me. We're going to the kitchen to check the fuse box.

Naruto found the fuse box and opened it to find out that the fuse is completely blown.

Hinata: What do we do now, Naruto?

Naruto: Don't worry. There should be some new ones here somewhere.

Unfortunately, he found nothing.

Naruto: Okay…so we got no knew fuses. No worries. I'll just call grandma and the old pervert.

Unfortunately, the phone didn't work. Frustrated, the two friends sat on the couch.

Naruto: The electricity is out, we have no fuses, and our phones dead. I guess we're stuck here.

Another crash of lighting and thunder that was so loud that they made Hinata shriek and cling to Naruto. That made Naruto blush. Hinata realized what she was doing and let go with a huge blush on her face.

Hinata blushing: I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm just…I'm just not a fan thunderstorms.

Naruto: Its okay, I understand. Just stay close to me. Everything is going to be all right.

Then suddenly, Naruto's walkie talkie started ringing.

Naruto: Hey.

_**Kiba: Hey, man. You all right?**_

Naruto: Yeah. Hinata and I are stuck in my house. What about you?

_**Kiba: After we picked Akamaru up, we were on our way to the malt shop until we noticed the storm was getting close. So we went to the nearest place to go, which is your grandma's office.**_

Naruto: Where is grandma?

_**Kiba:**_ _**She's in a meeting right now, so we're in the meeting room next to hers.**_

Naruto: Well, after her meeting, do you think you can tell her that the electricity and phones are off and we have no new fuses?

_**Kiba: Yeah, I'll do that. Oh, and by the way.**_

Naruto: Yeah?

_**Kiba:**_ _**Hinata's hot, isn't she?**_

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

Naruto: Y-yeah, she alright.

_**Kiba: Yeah, boy… (Chuckles). I think she's single.**_

Naruto blushing: Will you stop that?! You're embarrassing her.

_**Kiba ceasing his laughter:**_ _**Yeah, I'll stop. Watch over her man. Bye Hinata!**_

Hinata: Bye Kiba!

Naruto put his walkie talkie down.

Hinata: He's so silly.

Naruto: That's Kiba for you.

Hinata: I hope Mrs. Tsunade's meeting won't last long.

Naruto: Don't worry, Hinata. It might not.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kiba ceasing his laughter: Yeah, I'll stop. Watch over her man. Bye Hinata!

_**Hinata: Bye Kiba!**_

Kiba put his walkie talkie down.

_**Hinata: He's so silly.**_

Kiba: Huh?

_**Naruto: That's Kiba for you.**_

_**Hinata: I hope Mrs. Tsunade's meeting won't last long.**_

_**Naruto: Don't worry, Hinata. It might not.**_

Sakura: Naruto's walkie talkie is still on.

Kiba: I know. (Grins) Let's listen what they are going to say.

Ino: Kiba, how could you say that?

Lee: That's right. That would be impolite and not youthful.

Neji: I have to agree. This isn't right.

Sasuke: Yeah. Turn it off.

_**BOOOM!!!**_

_**Hinata screamed:**_ _**Naruto, I can't stand it. I want to go home.**_

_**Naruto: Its okay, Hinata. I'm right here. I won't leave your side.**_

Everyone eyes widened, then slowly grinned.

Sasuke: One second thought, leave it on.

Kiba: You read my mind.

Shino: I just hope he doesn't try anything.

Shikamaru: You know that Naruto is not like that. If he was, it would be too troublesome.

Tenten: Hush!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BOOOM!!!

Hinata screamed: Naruto, I can't stand it. I want to go home.

Naruto: Its okay, Hinata. I'm right here. I won't leave your side.

Hinata blushed: Thank you.

A few minutes later, Hinata noticed that Naruto was fidgeting.

Hinata: What are you doing?

Naruto: Huh? Oh, I guess I'm a bit bored. Whenever I'm bored, I play my games. But that can't happen since we're stuck in this mess, I can't.

Hinata: Then we can play another game.

Naruto: Like what?

Hinata: How about Patty Cake?

Naruto: Patty Cake? Girl, are kidding me? I'm a man. I don't play no Patty Cake.

5 minutes later…Naruto and Hinata _were _playing Patty Cake

**Hinata while clapping her hands with Naruto: Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, All dressed in **(Giggling) **black, black, black…** (couldn't stop giggling) I can't believe you know that game.

Naruto: Did you forget that I have a grandma? She played that game with me when I was younger.

Hinata kept on giggling.

Naruto: Hey.

Hinata: What?

Naruto: You're not scared anymore.

Hinata: Really? (Realization hits her) You're right. I guess being with my closest friends make me feel better.

Naruto: Well the next time you get scared, give me a call then.

Hinata smiled: I will do that.

A little while later, Naruto looked out the window and sees that it was still pouring. Naruto sighed then he saw Hinata shivering and hugging herself.

Naruto: What's the matter? You cold?

Hinata nodded. Naruto went to a nearby closet and found a blanket big enough for the both of them. He placed the blanket around her and himself.

Naruto: There we go. Feeling better?

Hinata: A little.

Naruto: You know what? I'm going to turn on the fireplace.

Hinata: Can you do that? I mean are you capable of doing that?

Naruto turning on the fire place: Of course. The old pervert taught me how, so I can handle it.

Hinata: Old pervert? Don't you mean your grandpa?

Naruto sitting by Hinata and putting the blanket over him again: Yeah, my grandpa. But trust me; even though he's married to my grandma, he's still a lousy old pervert. When I was younger, I saw him freak out whenever he saw my mom. Sheesh.

Hinata: Oh my.

Naruto: Yep.

Hinata saw a picture of a couple and a baby on the coffee table: Are the couple in this picture your parents?

Naruto: Yeah, that's them. And that's me in my mom's arms.

Hinata smiling: You looked so cute.

Naruto blushing: Thanks.

Hinata: Your parents are so beautiful.

Naruto: Thanks. If only they were here to hear you say it.

Hinata: What happened to them?

Naruto sighed: They…died.

Hinata: Oh no. What happened?

Naruto: Well when I was five, my parents and I were coming home from going to the movies. We were crossing the street and the lights were green for us to cross safely. But a car full of robbers came out of nowhere trying to shoot the police behind him, but shot my parents.

Hinata: How did you survive?

Naruto: My dad saw this coming and pushed me out of the way and got shot. Then the driver and passenger stopped and grabbed me and my mother using us as hostages. They threw us in the car and drove off to their hide out. While the thieves were distracted, mom told me to go through the back door and run. But one of them grabbed me and used me as a shield. My mother tried to save me, but one of the pricks shot her before she got to me.

Hinata: Oh no.

Naruto: The SWAT team managed to bust in their layer and got me out. Since then, I lived with grandma. She's really good to me, but I missed my parents. It makes me want to find those damn killers and wring their necks. I know they are in jail, but they had no idea how much pain they have caused me. (Silent tears went down his face)

Hinata hugging Naruto and wiping his tears away: I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to make you sad by remembering what happened.

Naruto smiling: No, it's all right. I know my parents are watching me.

Hinata smiling: I bet they are. I bet they saw you make that winning shot today.

Naruto: Yeah. As a matter of fact, I bet they were cheering their heads off.

Hinata: I know I was. You were amazing back there, Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks.

Hinata: And to be honest, (Blushing) you looked really hot when you make your shot. You looked like a really popular hero from a movie back there.

Naruto went full body red: R-really?

Hinata nodded while fidgeting with her fingers.

Naruto scratching the back of his head: Well…I don't look as good as you do, because (whistles at her) you're killing me in your cheer suit.

Hinata: Do I really look that good?

Naruto: You are just too adorable. All of the boys in the world would melt just with one look from you. You deserve to be in the movies mote than I do.

Hinata made a tiny squeal and giggled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Naruto scratching the back of his head: Well…I don't look as good as you do, because (whistles at her) you're killing me in your cheer suit.**_

_**Hinata: Do I really look that good?**_

_**Naruto: You are just too adorable. All of the boys in the world would melt just with one look from you. You deserve to be in the movies mote than I do.**_

_**Hinata made a tiny squeal and giggled.**_

The three girls giggled.

Sakura: Who would have thought Naruto can be such a flirt?

Ino: Mr. Smooth is making his move.

Kiba: Okay, you guys, listen up. He may have lost some cool points with the Patty Cake, but I say a Hershey Bar (slams the bar on the table) that he kisses her.

Sasuke: I say a Snicker Bar (slams the bar on the table) that says he doesn't. There's no way that dope will kiss a girl, especially a cheerleader.

Tenten: Well I say a Nestle Crunch Bar (slams the bar on the table) that says he does. Sharing a blanket was sweet gesture. Oh, and don't forget the fireplace. That sets a romantic mood.

Shikamaru: That Patty Cake took me off guard a bit, but I say a Kit Kat Bar (slams the bar on the table) that he kisses her and then she henpecks him.

Gang: What?

Neji: What the hell makes you think that would happen?

Shikamaru: It's too troublesome to explain.

Sakura: Start talkin'!

Shikamaru: Fine. My parents have been high school sweethearts for a long time. A few years after I was born, she started henpecking him and me. Every time I wake up in the morning, I hear her nag, nag, nag.

Sasuke: Hey. Don't compare Hinata with your crabby mom.

Ino: You think Hinata would act that way? No way.

Sakura started shushing Ino.

_**Hinata: Naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Hmm?**_

_**Hinata: Did you ever "like" someone?**_

_**Naruto: Why did you ask?**_

_**Hinata: Just asking. I mean to me, you're the type of guy that any girl would go for.**_

_**Naruto: Well, back in middle school, I liked Sakura. But Sasuke had her first. I mean who am I to mess with their relationship?**_

_**Hinata: I bet other girls liked you.**_

_**Naruto: Hinata, before I became the "hot" man who made the winning shot earlier today, girls wouldn't even give me a second glance. You were there, remember?**_

_**Hinata: Oops. I forgot. Silly me.**_

_**Naruto: I would like to find someone to love someday, but I'm a little nervous.**_

_**Hinata: What do you mean?**_

_**Naruto: You saw how relationships are nowadays. I just don't want to suffer the same fate. I guess Pat Benatar was right. "Love is a battlefield."**_

Choji: Tell me that boy did not quote Pat Benatar.

Neji: I'm sorry my friend, but he did.

Sasuke: That's it. I'm changing my bet.

Kiba: Nope. Let's make it double or nothing.

Lee: Springtime of Youth for Naruto? (Slams a pack of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups on the table) Count me in!

Kurenai: You kids are really being nosey.

(Yes, the adults were there, even Hiashi and Hanabi. Hanabi's school was cancel due to the storm, so she went to work with Hiashi. And Hiashi works for Tsunade.)

Shizune: Yes, why are you listening to their conversation?

Tsunade: Because I want to experience my baby getting a girlfriend.

Jiraiya: And I want new ideas for new book, "Make-Out High School."

With that comment, Tsunade socked Jiraiya in the nose…hard.

Guy: Does anyone have anymore coffee?

Everyone: Shh!

Guy: Any soda?

Everyone: Shh!

Guy: Water?

Kakashi annoyed: Guy, would you shut it?!

Guy: But I'm thirsty.

Kurenai: Guy, would you be quiet? We're trying to hear. (Realized what she just said.) Uh I-I mean they're trying to hear.

Iruka: Face it, Kurenai. You're enjoying this, too.

Kurenai: Hmph. Whatever.

_**Naruto: Hinata, I love that new cheer you and the girls performed today.**_

_**Hinata: Thank you. It was my idea.**_

_**Naruto: You made that cheer?**_

_**Hinata: And the dancing part, too.**_

_**Naruto: Wow. You're amazing.**_

Iruka: So tell me about this girl. What does she look like?

Kiba: Ooh, man! She is hotter than volcano and she shines brighter than the sun.

Shino: She's also gentle as the rain.

Kakashi: Hmm…She's that pretty?

Lee: Pretty? She's like a princess.

Tenten: Naruto did say that she's just too adorable.

Hiashi: My daughter is too good for him.

Tsunade: In case you have forgotten, Hiashi, that boy is my grandson.

Hiashi: Oh! Uh, my mistake, Mrs. Tsunade.

Hanabi: Is Naruto a good guy?

Jiraiya: Oh he's a very good guy. I'll bet he'll be a great brother-in-law for you.

Hiashi: Mr. Jiraiya, let's not rush into things.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto: Jeez! The rain is still pouring.

Hinata: I wish there was something we could do. I wonder what Mr. Jiraiya and Mrs. Tsunade do if they were in the same situation as us.

Naruto looked at her like she was out of her mind.

Naruto: Don't you dare ask that question again!

Hinata got the picture and didn't bother to ask. Then Naruto realized something. He forgot his radio that still has batteries in it.

Naruto: How could I forget about my radio? (Brought the radio to the coffee table) We could listen to music.

Hinata clapped her hands: Great!

As soon as Naruto turned his radio, he found out there's a Monica CD in it and the radio stated playing "Angel of Mine."

Hinata swaying to the song: I love this song

Naruto stood up and held out his hand to her: Then, do you want to dance?

Hinata blushed and nodded. She took his hand, went closer to him as he still holding his hand and put his other arm around her. And then he looked her eyes and started dancing with her.

**When I first saw you I already knew**

**There was something inside of you**

**Something I thought that I would never find**

**Angel of mine**

Hinata let go of Naruto's hand then put her arms around her neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his other arm around her.

**I look at you, lookin' at me**

**Now I know why they say the best things are free**

**I'm gonna love you boy are so fine**

**Angel of mine**

**How you changed my world you'll never know**

**I'm different now, you helped me grow**

**You came into my life sent from above**

**When I lost all hope you showed me love**

**I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time**

**Angel of mine**

**Nothing means more to me than what we share**

**No one in this world can ever compare**

**Last night the way you moved is still on my mind**

**Angel of mine**

**What you mean to me you'll never know**

**Deep inside I need to show**

**You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)**

**When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy you showed me love**

**I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time (Right on time)**

**Angel of mine (Angel of mine)**

**I never knew I could feel each moment**

**As if it were new,**

**Every breath that I take, the love that we make**

**I only share it with you (you, you, you, you)**

**When I first saw you I already knew**

**There was something inside of you**

**Something I thought that I would never find**

**Angel of mine**

**You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)**

**When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy you showed me love, uh huh)**

**I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)**

**Angel of mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)**

**How you changed my world you'll never know**

**I'm different now, you helped me grow**

**I look at you, lookin' at me**

**Now I know why they say the best things are free**

**I'm gonna love you boy are so fine**

**Angel of mine**

After the song ends, Naruto and Hinata got so lost in each others eyes that they leaned in slowly and kissed each other gently. They stayed that way for only a minute until they finally broke apart.

Naruto: Wow. What just happened?

Hinata: Oh, did I offend you? I'm sorry.

Naruto: No, you didn't offend me.

Hinata sitting on the couch: But I didn't mean to…kiss you. It was just-

Naruto sitting next to her: Hinata, its no problem.

Hinata: I really, really like you.

Naruto paused: You do?

Hinata: Yes I do. I have always liked you since we first met. I know I haven't told you, but I was scared about how you were going to react.

Naruto: What did you think I was going to do?

Hinata: I don't know. Maybe…hate me or call me crazy.

Naruto: What makes you think that?

Hinata: I don't know. Maybe I was just afraid of what the future brings.

Naruto: Then are you afraid of this?

He kissed her again, but it took her by surprise. Then she closed her eyes to continue the moment. During the kiss that lasted for minutes, they heard each other's hearts beating in sync with one another until they finally break for air.

Naruto held both of Hinata's hands: Hinata, I really, really like you, too.

Hinata: Really?

Naruto: Yeah. You're sweet, kind, smart, pretty, and one hell of a girl. You are just too adorable.

Happy tears ran down Hinata's face.

Naruto: So…would you go out with me?

Hinata: I'd love to go out with you, Naruto. You make me a very happy girl.

Naruto: I'm glad.

They were about kiss again until…

_**Kiba: What just happened? What just happened?!**_

Naruto muttered: Oh no.

_**Kiba: Ha! You back in the game playa! The playa is back! The playa is back! Ladies and Gentlemen, the playa is back!**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Everybody in the office was cheering for the new couple.

Kiba to his walkie talkie: Yeah boy!

Choji: Way to go Naruto!

Tsunade with happy anime tears running down her face: That's my baby!

Guy with happy anime tears running down his face: Ah, the Springtime of Youth! Young Love is so delightful!

Jiraiya with a huge bandage on his nose: I knew you had it in you sport! (Make big laugh.)

_**Naruto: Oh, I forgot to turn off the walkie talkie. Were you guys listening?**_

Sasuke: Man, you were better than a Soap Opera! We had popcorn, soda, and everything!

_**Naruto: Will you knock it off and help us? We're cold over here!**_

Jiraiya: No you don't. You two sounded hot to me. (Laughs)

Neji laughing: Really hot.

Sakura: And guess what? Tenten won the Candy Betting Game!

_**Naruto: Hell to the no! Don't tell me you guys were betting whether I date Hinata or not!**_

Tenten: Actually, I bet that would kiss Hinata then take her out on a date. You sharing your blanket, turning on the fireplace, comforting her because of the storm, and dancing to a romantic song are signs that you would get together with her.

Ino: We are so proud of you Naruto! Let's give it to him, girls!

Sakura, Ino & Tenten cheering: N-A-R! U-T-O! Gooooooooo NARUTO! YAY!!!! WHOO!!!!

Everybody was laughing and jeering at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto was banging his head on the coffee table while the people were still laughing and jeering them.

_**Shikamaru: Oh, Hinata. Your dad and sis are here.**_

Hinata: Uh-oh.

_**Hiashi: Yes, we both are here. Hello Hinata!**_

Hinata embarrassed: H-hey, d-daddy.

_**Hiashi: I just want to let you know that I allow the young man to date you as long he doesn't try anything stupid. You here that, Naruto? I'll let you see my daughter after we go over some rules. Do you understand?**_

Naruto embarrassed: Y-yes sir.

Hinata: Um, who else was listening?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hanabi: Everybody, Hinata. I had to admit, you guys were so lost with each other. (Sighs) It was so romantic. When are you two going to get married?

_**Naruto and Hinata shocked: Married?! We didn't even start dating yet!**_

Hanabi: You better start dating. I want to be at your wedding and pick out your dress.

Hiashi: Hanabi is a big romantic.

_**Naruto: That's nice. What else have you guys heard?**_

Lee: I'm glad you asked. Everybody ready? On 3. And a 1, and a 2…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Lee: …and a 3!**_

_**Gang: Ms. Mary Mack, Mack, Mack…**_

Naruto: Oh no!

_**The gang continued playing Ms Mary Mack.**_

Hinata: I am so embarrassed.

Naruto: That's our family.

_**The gang kept on having a good time.**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few hours later.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Naruto: Hello?

_**Hinata: Hi Naruto.**_

Naruto: Hey.

_**Hinata: I made it home safely.**_

Naruto: I'm glad you did. As soon as grandma and her old pervert came home, they wouldn't stop taunting me about earlier.

_**Hinata: I know what you mean. Daddy and Neji were giving me these rules about being aware while dating guys while my sister was rambling about how you and I would make a cute couple.**_

Naruto: You do know that the guys and the school will never let us live it down.

_**Hinata: Yeah, I know.**_

Naruto: Yeah, but I don't care. Are we still up for Saturday?

_**Hinata: Of course. I can't wait to see you again.**_

Naruto: I can't wait to see you either. I'll see you Saturday.

_**Hinata: Me too. Goodnight.**_

Naruto: Goodnight, Princess.

Both of them hang up the phone.

Naruto to his grandparents: I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

Both of the grandparents wished Naruto goodnight as he went to bed.

Jiraiya still a bandage on his nose: It is too bad that we didn't see what happened between the two. It would have been good research for my new book.

Tsunade enraged: You will do no such thing!

Jiraiya squirmed after that shout.

Tsunade walking to the mantle: But we are going to see how this all happened. (Pulls out a hidden video camera)

Jiraiya: I don't believe you! You dare record them while being stuck in the storm?

Tsunade: I like I said before, I want to experience my baby getting a girlfriend.

Jiraiya: Woman, that is dishonest.

Tsunade: It's not as bad using your own grandson in your dirty porn books.

Jiraiya: There's nothing bad about it. I'm just inspired by youth, beauty, and young love.

Tsunade: Jiraiya, just hush already. (Turns camera off)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

T.V.: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto: That crazy hopeless romantic grandmother of mine! She had some nerve recording us during our serious situation!

Hinata: Naruto please.

Naruto: I'm sorry, but I'm pissed off, baby! We were stuck there for who knows how long without phone or electricity. She knew that we needed help, but she didn't do a thing just to embarrass us!

Hinata holding his hand: At least her silence got us together.

Naruto confused: What do you mean?

Hinata: If she did say something during our time together, we wouldn't have had our special time together, or started dating, or got married, (held her stomach) or got pregnant.

Naruto: Yeah. You're right. But I still haven't gotten over how grandma and your sister got all choked up during our wedding and when they found out about you being pregnant.

Hinata: She's like a mother to you. Seeing you grow up into a fine man, husband, and son-to-be father meant a lot to her.

Naruto: Yeah, you're right. You're going to be a great mother.

Hinata: And you will be a great father.

Naruto leaned in and gave his wife a gentle, but passionate kiss. Within minutes, a huge lightning crashed and thunder rumbled causing the electricity to go out.

Naruto pissed off: Oh damn!

Hinata just laughed at her husband's anger.

THE END

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wow! 25 pages and 6,023 words in all! It might not be my best work, but it's the best I can do. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review and no flames. I'm very sensitive. I'm also nominated for Rookie author of the year for the Fanfiction awards hosted by Jesse Briceno. Also my story, "fashion Show" Have been nominated for One-shot of the year. Please head to Jesse Briceno's profile and vote for me. Got to go! See Ya!


End file.
